Bones Pretty Cure!
Bones Pretty Cure! (ボーンズ プリキュア! Bōnzu Purikyua!) Is a Japanese anime series and fan series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Cure Salamander. Produced by Toei Animation and Bones, succeeding Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! and succeeded by Megamihime Pretty Cure this is the fourth and crossover with the Pretty Cure series and various characters from manga anime of the studio Bones. This is the crossover between several characters from the studio Bones and Pretty Cure universe that takes place in a parallel world created especially for the series. The theme of the series is Ecology, and Animalism. The Cures’ main motif is Exoskeletons and Endangered or Extinct animals. The new series of Pretty Cure! Was dubbed into English and released by Funimation Entertainment, Sentai Filmworks and Aniplex of America. Disclamer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and and many animes from Bones, and thus Funimation, Aniplex of America and Sentai Filmworks, but i have fan english cast for PG-13- Teens 13 or older. Story: Bones Pretty Cure! Episodes The story takes place in the parallel universe of Suite Pretty Cure♪, after from Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! The Movie: The blue fire lynx, Hiyori’s great adventures!. In the past, humans and animals live in perfect harmony, but humans are greedy for power; chose to overuse and chase the animals considered harmful, especially wolves poses a threat for humans. While mass-slaughter, numerous animal species are extinct. Despite the wolf species having lost the greater bulk of their population, they take human appearance to survive, which was then a small and weak race. The humans came to think of the wolves became humans, and made their intent to mass-exterminate the wolves known. Years later, when all endangered animals is about to disappear, wolves who take their human appearances decide to annihilate the human race, so that the line of wolves and all the missing species will be restored, and open the earth survives without humans. Their fates rocking follow of an agreement between wolves on the attacks of the many humans by using the Honejūs, a Human extermination movement, called the "Human Hunting (人間狩りNingen Kari)". Shirayuki, the princess with red hair who has great passion for animals and so music, and she no longer bear kills animals, she wishes that animals and humans can live in harmony. Until the day when Iki Hiyori aka Cure Lynx is attacked by a black wolf named Tsume, and a Honejū. Shirayuki became Cure Wolf, to be able to attack them. At Jūsei Town, opinions are divided, some want to protect animals like wolves have taken the human appearance, and so ecology. While other cities prefer to mistreat animals, and overexploiting nature. When Hibiki Hojo has definitely lost her transformative power and her Cure Module was broken. Kanade was seriously injured; Hibiki starts to turn into a wolf in order to beat the Honejū. But her true wolf nature became the main target from all. Their new mission is to protect Hibiki from enemies and help her regain her Precure power, and to end this war between animals and humans. Characters: Bones Precures: Shirayuki (白雪 Shirayuki) / Cure Wolf (キュア ウルフ Kyua Urufu): Voiced by: Saori Hayami (Japanese), . Shirayuki is the main female protagonist of 19 years old; she is the eldest of the group. She was born in the mountains and raised by her grandparents in Tanburn. She is a strong willed and joyful character, but hates to kill or mistreat the animals. After leaving her village in an act of rebellion, meeting Zen she went to live in Clarines. Since meeting Zen she has stood by his side and has promised to help him in the future. She is revealed that Shirayuki is actually a Honshu Wolf, one of the two extinct subspecies of the Japanese wolves. Shirayuki does not have human blood despite her human appearance, and she transforms into a wolf as her original form by her desire. As Cure Wolf, she gains a wolf tail and ears; her red hair became long with brown tips, and controlling darkness, turns into a wolf at will. Her exoskeleton is a Honshu Wolf, and her color is red. Yin (銀 (イン In), pinyin: Yín, lit. Silver) / Cure Eagle (キュア イーグル Kyua Īguru): Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). She is an emotionless spirit medium known as a "Doll"; she had 17 years old. Her power lies in tracking and observation through direct contact with water. Her "program" is a minimal one, incapable of showing emotion or even allowing her to make decisions for herself; however, she want to recover her humanity. Yin is of Finnish origin and her real name is Kirsi, which is the Finnish diminutive form of either Kirsikka (meaning "cherry"). Yin's father died in a plane crash; not long after, her mother was killed saving her from an oncoming truck. Yin blames herself for her mother's death. Little, if anything is known about Yin becoming a Doll, but it seems to be linked to her personal tragedy. It is implied that she has feelings for Hei, and asked her to take care of him. Yin begins to display emotions and her own will, deciding to follow Hei and remain to be his partner. As Cure Eagle, she gains an eagle tail and wings; her silver hair became a long ponytail and her purple eyes became golden and controlling wind. Her exoskeleton is a Haast’s Eagle, and her color is silver. Hiyori Iki (壱岐 ひより Iki Hiyori) / Cure Lynx (キュアリンクスKyua Rinkusu): Voiced by: Maaya Uchida (Japanese), Byrn Apprill (English). Hiyori is a kind-hearted 15 years old girl with a strong sense of right and wrong. She appears for the first times in the movie of Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure!, before to reappear again in the series to join the group. Hiyori is also characterized by a deep loyalty to those she trusts and a tendency to express her emotions. Despite being raised to be completely lady-like, Hiyori is a huge martial arts fan and has a fixation on a martial artist called Tono. Hiyori is the only Precure, to use her PreCloth (from Gonzo Pretty Cure!). As Cure Lynx, she turns into a Half-Phantom; a purple tail like "cord" that bears a strong resemblance to a cat tail emerges from her lower back, her brown hair became shining blue, she had lynx ears with blue flames, and a feline eyes with a shining blue color. She can manipulate blue flames, but losing control if she is angry. Her exoskeleton is an Iberian Lynx, her constellation is a Lynx, and her colors are purple with blue as a sub-color. Maka Albarn (マカ アルバーン Maka Arubān) / Cure Otter (キュアオッター Kyua Ottā): Voiced by: Chiaki Omigawa (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English). Maka as the most mature and the youngest of Bones Precures, Maka has 13 years old. She is brave, strong-willed, hard working, humble, kind, and determined to do what is right, but hates injustice and can lose control of her emotions when her friends are in danger. She also at times tends to get annoyed with Soul due to his laid back personality, but they are still good friends at heart. From there after, she starts her "special training" program to help Ako become strong; she is unrelentingly brutal with her training to the extent that Ako refers to the regimen as torture instead. Aggressive and decisive, Maka appears cold and harsh. As Cure Otter, she gains an otter tail and ears; she can swim in the water, her ash blonde became golden with long pigtails, and controlling water. Her main weapon is Soul who transform into a Scythe. Her exoskeleton is a Japanese river otter, and her color is black. Suite Precures♪: Hibiki Hojo (北条 響 Hōjō Hibiki) / Cure Melody (キュアメロディ Kyua Merodi): Voiced by Ami Koshimizu (Japanese), Lauren Landa (English). Hibiki is 14-year-old and Shirayuki’s partner; Hibiki is a “Central Character” of the story. She has a bright personality, excels at sports and volunteers in all sport clubs, but isn't very good at schoolwork. She also loves to eat sweet things, particularly the cakes from Kanade's family's shop. She loves and consider Shirayuki like her elder sister, Hibiki was revealed that she was actually a Hokkaido Wolf, another of the two extinct subspecies of the Japanese wolves, but unlike Shirayuki, she is a half-wolf has human blood, causing her to lose half of her humanity. She was has definitely lost her transformative power with her Cure Module was broken, she transform into a wolf in order to beat the Honejū, since she had wolf ears and tail permanently, and blue eyes becomes red in her animal instinct. Later, during "Beast Hunters Arc" in the episode 33 during her kidnapping by the Beast Hunters, then episode 36 Hibiki disappeared shortly after, during the fight against Bishamon, when she becomes Holo once she recovered past memories from the previous incarnation. During of “Hibiki’s Secret Arc”, Hibiki was revealed that she was the reincarnation of Holo, which explains her strange likeness due the same wolf ears and tail. As Cure Melody, her normally brown-orange hair tints light pink and becomes tied in extra long twintails, her wolf ears and tail become pink also. Her theme colors are various shades of pink, and her Fairy Tone is Dory. Her main weapon is the Miracle Belltier, which uses the Fairy Tone, Miry. Kanade Minamino (南野 奏 Minamino Kanade) / Cure Rhythm (キュアリズム Kyua Rizumu): Voiced by: Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese), Carrie Savage (English). Kanade had 14 years old, and Yin’s partner. She is Hibiki's childhood friend and classmate. Kanade is an excellent student, but she is not good at sports like Hibiki. Her excellent grades and personality make her sort of a celebrity in her school. Kanade acts very mature, but she is sometimes stubborn. She also has a strong love for cats, especially Hummy, whose paw she likes to touch. Kanade is annoyed and do not include Yin’s cold attitude, because she believes that Yin is selfish and insensitive until she learns about Yin’s past. But later, during "Beast Hunters Arc" in the episode 27, Kanade is the verge to die when she is infected with a parasitic wasp after she get shot by Bishamon's bullet, but Shion saves her during his first appearance with Nezumi. Though Kanade is left with white hair, red eyes and with a scar that looks like a red phoenix, cover her back with a phoenix body and the wings on her arms, since she has had albinism after the incident, she could not stand sunlight. As Cure Rhythm, her normally-dirty blonde hair tints platinum blonde and becomes knee-length, but since episode 28, her hair remains white and eyes still red but her hair becomes knee-length. Her theme color is white, with light pink as a sub-color, and her Fairy Tone is Rery. Her main weapon is the Fantastic Belltier, which uses the Fairy Tone, Fary. Ellen Kurokawa (黒川 エレン Kurokawa Eren) / Cure Beat (キュアビート Kyua Bīto): Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese), Jad Saxton (English). Seiren is a female Cat-like "Fairy of Songs" and Hiyori's partner. Although she was born in Major Land and her friend is Hummy, Ellen loved Hiyori because she believes she was a cat like her, but she did not know that Hiyori is actually a Half-Phantom. Later, during "Beast Hunters Arc" in the episode 29, she was seriously injured in the forehead when fighting against Mao, and since she had an X-shaped scar on the forehead, and so wearing a blue headband to hide her injury. As Cure Beat, her dark purple hair turns bright purple and gains a side ponytail. Her theme color is blue, and her Fairy Tone is Lary. Her main weapon is the Love Guitar Rod, which uses the Fairy Tone, Sory. Ako Shirabe (調辺 アコ Shirabe Ako) / Cure Muse (キュアミューズ Kyua Myūzu): Voiced by: Rumi Ōkubo (Japanese), Cristina Vee (English). Ako had 9 years old, and Maka’s partner. She is the third year of Public Kanon Elementary, who is in the same class as Kanade's little brother, Souta. She is very mature for her age, but also very cold and not above lecturing her elders, particularly Hibiki and Kanade. She even tries to get Maka as her slave, but obviously that won't work when Maka gives her a spanked. She was kidnapped by Kiba and wolves who tried eating her in order to attract their prey, before Maka saved her and seriously injured, when she learned that in Maka is the daughter of Spirit Albarn who is a friend of her father; she decides to become her partner. Ako is Major Land's princess, the daughter of Aphrodite and Mephisto, she living with her grandfather. Later, during "Beast Hunters Arc" in the episode 31, her father Mephisto is dead killed by Medusa, now she had black blood from Medusa's vectors due her injury. As Cure Muse, her short orange hair grows to knee-length and gains two yellow ribbons on each end. Her theme color is yellow, and her Fairy Tone is Dodory. She doesn't have a main weapon, but she uses her secondary Fairy Tone, Tiry for her purification attacks. She is the youngest Pretty Cure. Mascots: Hummy (ハミィ Hamī): Voiced by: Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese), Hilary Haag (English). Hummy is a female Cat-like "Fairy of Songs" and the partner of both Kanade and Hibiki. Hummy is very friendly and close to her childhood friend, Siren. Suou Pavlichenko (蘇芳 パブリチェンコ Suō Paburichenko) / Rao (ラオ Rao): Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Alison Viktorin (English). She appears in episode 26 from “Beast Hunters Arc” as a new mascot. She has a mature personality, but is shown to be smarter and more perceptive than she seems. She becomes herself a Red fox-like fairy as Yin's pet – nicknamed "Rao". She ends her sentences with " ~ shippo" as a fairy, and assists them in hunting the Kariudos. She is a target of the Beast Hunters in an attempt to hunting her, but she saved by Yin, and reveals herself afterwards to Yin as a 13 years old girl named Suou Pavlichenko. She has the power to summon fox familiars and change her form to and from fairy powers granted to her. Suou who lives in Vladivostok, Russia. She is Eurasian, with a Japanese mother and Russian father. Allies: Hei (黒 (ヘイ), pinyin: Hēi, lit. Black): Voiced by: Hidenobu Kiuchi (Japanese), Jason Liebrecht (English). When he is working with the Syndicate, he acts almost exactly as a typical contractor, appearing to be cold and rational. Nonetheless, Hei still demonstrates compassion and sorrow. Hei possesses the ability to generate electricity in deadly concentrations. It is revealed that Hei's abilities are inherited from his sister, Bai, but Bai actually resides in Hei's body. He develops a deep attachment to Yin. Shion (紫苑 (シオン Shion): Voiced by: Yūki Kaji (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English). Shion is an intelligent, idealistic boy of sixteen, specializing in Ecology, until his fateful encounter with Nezumi. Shion nearly dies himself when he is infected with a parasitic wasp, but Nezumi saves him, though Shion is left with white hair and a scar that looks like a red snake curling from his ankle to his neck. He appears for the first time in episode 27 during "Beast Hunters Arc", when he saved Kanade from a parasite wasp, this incident is very similar to his. His development generally centers on trying to come to terms with the underlying brutality of the world he lives in while still retaining his humanity. Nezumi (ネズミ Nezumi): Voiced by: Yoshimasa Hosoya (Japanese), Kalob Martinez (English). He appears for the first time in episode 27 during "Beast Hunters Arc" with Shion, Nezumi is an intelligent, cynical boy around 16 years of age with a dark past. Nezumi usually hangs out alone and leaves Shion at home; he used to be a loner. He is a skilled fighter and has very honed 'street smarts'. Soul Evans (ソウル エヴァンス Sōru Evansu): Voiced by: Koki Uchiyama (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English). Soul is a demon scythe and the partner of Maka Albarn, and he appears in episode 7. His weapon form has a red- and-black blade and an eye near its heel which expresses his emotions. He has a laid-back and nonchalant personality and tries to maintain a "cool" attitude, but often ends up embarrassing himself instead. He tends to bicker with Maka over unimportant things from time to time, but is fiercely loyal to her and has more than once displayed his will to die for his friends' safety. Tsugumi Harudori (春鳥 つぐみ Harudori Tsugumi): Voiced by: Haruka Chisuga, (Japanese), Bryn Apprill (English). A Magic Weapon who becomes a halberd with a dull blade. Originally a timid romantic, Tsugami seeks to improve herself since meeting Maka on her first, wanting to emulate the confident senior student. July (ジュライ Jurai): Voiced by: Kiyomi Asai (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English). July appears for the first time in episode 26 during "Beast Hunters Arc" when he was separated of his friend Suou during the hunting with the Beast Hunters. He is a young boy whose observation powers rely on glass as a medium. He considers Suou like as his friend, and later joins up with the Bones Precures after Yin have saving Suou as a fairy, although his motivations for joining them remain unclear. However, it is implied later on that he has fallen in love with Suou. Yato (夜トYato): Voiced by: Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese), Jason Liebrecht (English). Yato is a war god who attempts to build his own shrine. In the past he was known as a god of calamity (禍津神 magatsukami). He wears a jersey and a fluffy scarf. He calls himself a "delivery god" (デリバリーゴッド deribarī goddo) and often posts or writes his own cell number in public areas in case someone needs his help. He usually charges 5 yen (about 5¢ in US Dollars) - what Japanese people usually give when praying at a shrine - and he is willing to do anything for 5 yen. He is also good at both academics and sports. Yukine (雪音Yukine): Voiced by: Yūki Kaji (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English). He is Yato's current shinki. He died at a young age, making him miss normal life as a middle schooler. He acts like his age, and once stole money from people with the excuse that it's okay since he's dead. Even though Yato is his master, Yukine doesn't really show Yato respect as much as how he actually respects him. After being saved by Hiyori, he becomes more obedient to her and Yato. He died when he was a second year at middle school. Zen Wistalia (ゼン ウィスタリア Zen Wisutaria): Voiced by: Ryōta Ōsaka. He is the second prince of the kingdom of Clarines, and meets Shirayuki on a trip outside the castle. Shortly after befriending her, he is poisoned by an apple meant for Shirayuki, but obtains the antidote with her help. Initially, Zen is often seen escaping his duties to experience Clarines first-hand, though he has since taken more responsibility over official work. He has a close relationship with his three aides, Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi, and has both their respect and genuine loyalty. He falls in love with Shirayuki. Villains: Kiba (キバ lit. "Fang"): Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English). Kiba is a first main antagonist from “Human Hunting Arc” until episode 24. He is an Arctic Wolf who is who hates humans for eliminating most of the wolves, he wants to eliminate all humans so that the line of wolves and all animals extinct species will be restored. He will protect Cheza with his life. Kiba primarily acts on his instincts, which sometimes lead him to behave rashly, and the others to call him idealistic. Full of wolf pride, Kiba initially expresses disgust at wolves who use human disguises, but eventually realizes that it is necessary to survive. His main enemies are Shirayuki and Hibiki. Tsume (ツメ lit. "Claw"): Voiced by: Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Crispin Freeman (English). He is a Grey Wolf with a large X shaped scar across his chest, not counting many others. Rough and self-reliant, Tsume is a strong fighter who keeps his true feelings to himself. He protects Shirayuki and Hibiki because he was convinced that was actually the last descendants of Japanese wolves. Though he frequently quarrels with Kiba over their journey, he eventually accepts his leadership and comes to trust in him, also growing protective of Toboe and eventually forming a brotherly relationship with him. His main enemies are Yin and Kanade. Hige (ヒゲ lit. "Whiskers"): Voiced by: Akio Suyama (Japanese), Joshua Seth (English). He is a Mexican Wolf with a carefree attitude, who seems quite comfortable living in human society. Hige likes to converse with girls and to eat, he is quite chubby. Unlike Kiba, he does not aim to eliminate humans but to protect the place where he lives happily with Blue. His main enemies are Hiyori and Ellen. Toboe (トオボエ Tōboe, lit. "Howling"): Voiced by: Hiroki Shimowada (Japanese), Mona Marshall (English). He is a Red Wolf and the youngest of the group. He likes especially humans, but he refuses to betray his friends for fear of reprisals. He was raised by an old woman who found him outside the city, and still wears the bracelets she gave him. Due to his upbringing, Toboe is friendly and protective towards most humans. He forms a brotherly relationship with Tsume. He's often annoyed when they mistake him as a girl due his feminine appearance. His main enemies are Maka and Ako. Cheza (チェザ Cheza): Voiced by: Arisa Ogasawara (Japanese), Sherry Lynn (English). She is also called the "Flower Maiden", and the primary antagonist. She wants to eliminate humanity in order to restore the extinct species and restore the earth. She was created via alchemy from a Lunar Flower, and as such needs water and sunlight to survive. Cheza join the wolves, whom she loves, and travels with them. She is actually a Lunar wolf with a flower blood. The spilling of wolf blood makes Cheza scream, and she has the ability to heal them or put them to sleep through her song and touch. Blue (ブルー Burū): Voiced by: Mayumi Asano (Japanese), Jessica Straus (English). She is a blue Wolfdog. At first, she travels along with her friends, hunting humans. Blue is actually half-wolf, and unwilling to hunt her own kind, Blue falling in love with Hige. She is strong, fearless and independent. Honejū (骨獣Honejū “Bone Beast” in English dub): The Honejūs are the series' monsters from “Human Hunting Arc” until episode 24. They are created with a nearby animal skeleton to form a monster with an armored exoskeleton to attacking and eating people. When they are defeated by the Pretty Cures, they return to the original skeletons, when people are resurrected after to be eaten by the Honejūs. Beast Hunters: Bishamonten (毘沙門天 Bishamonten): Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Elizabeth Maxwell (English). Bishamonten is a second main antagonist from episode 25 until episode 48, she whose name is often abbreviated to Bishamon, is the god of combat, taking the form of a woman with long blonde hair. She has a strong hate for animals, and she stalking especially wolves for money, mainly Hibiki, because she was convinced that she was the Holo's reincarnation. Medusa (メデューサ Medyūsa): Voiced by: Houko Kuwashima (Japanese), Luci Christian (English). Medusa is the second member of the Beast Hunters, a snake-themed witch who contains over a thousand snake familiars inside her body that she can use in her Vector Arrow spell. She can also create arrow-shaped panels on the ground called Vector Plates that throw anyone standing on them in the direction they point. Medusa has been brought back to life by Bishamon, and thus accepts her request to eliminate animals for money. Raji Shenazard (ラジ シェナザードRaji Shenazādo): Voiced by: Jun Fukuyama. The prince of Tanbarun, Raji is rather narcissistic and ignorant, and often speaks without thinking. He has two younger siblings. He was discovering that Shirayuki and Hibiki are wolves; he decides to betray Shirayuki and join Bishamon to get money for capturing Hibiki. Mao (猫 (マオ Mao), pinyin: Māo, lit. Cat): Voiced by: Ikuya Sawaki (Japanese), Kent Williams (English). A Contractor who now, due to his power, resides within the body of a black cat. He has natural instincts of the animals he possesses. And resides in the body of Suou's pet flying squirrel, Petya. It shows Mao briefly with his human body before it was destroyed in a building explosion setup by the Syndicate. Mao hates spring season, as most cats would try to find a partner to breed kittens. (Notable, cats continue to pursue him even after he "moved" to the squirrel form.) Like Raji, he is under the influence of Bishamon. Kariudo (狩人 Kariudo “Hunter” in English dub): The Kariudos are the series' monsters who appears from episode 25 of “Beast Hunters Arc” until episode 36. The Kariudos look like the hunters equipped with shotguns, hunting nets, poisoned weapons, or crossbows. They were created from any hunting weapons, the sole purpose of killing animals and thus Precures. Albino Precures: Their white counterparts from the Bones Cures created by Medusa with their modified genes, with the absence of their pigmentation and melanism. The Albino Precures have white hair, and red eyes, with their white outfits, they have opposite personality. They were enemies at first before to rebel their creator, and becoming friends with their originals. The team consists of: Albino Wolf (アルビノ ウルフArubino Urufu): Voiced by: Saori Hayami (Japanese), . Cure Wolf’s white counterpart. Unlike her original counterpart, she is a strong haughty and brutal character, she loves kill or mistreat the animals, but she hates sweet music. Albino Eagle (アルビノ イーグルArubino Īguru): Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). Cure Eagle’s white counterpart. Unlike her original counterpart, she had strong emotions or even extroverted, she is joyful and talkative but sometimes childlike and naive. Albino Lynx (アルビノ リンクスArubino Rinkusu): Voiced by: Maaya Uchida (Japanese), Byrn Apprill (English). Cure Lynx’s white counterpart. Unlike her original counterpart, she is lonely to those she mistrusted towards others and a tendency to hiding her emotions. Albino Otter (アルビノ オッターArubino Ottā): Voiced by: Chiaki Omigawa (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English). Cure Otter’s white counterpart. Unlike her original counterpart, she is very immature and fearful, lazy and cowardly, she tended to flee the fighting and retreat. Other characters: Holo (ホロ Horo): Voiced by: Ami Koshimizu (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). Holo is a character from Spice and Wolf. Holo is that she is a very wise and proud wolf. She's also jealous, stubborn, gluttonous, and extremely manipulative. Since Kraft Lawrence’s disappearance, Holo fell into depression, when the war between animals and humans is declared, she fighting against Bishamon. Unfortunately Holo is killed by Bishamon's poisoned bullets. Some years later, Holo was reincarnated into Hibiki Hojo. When Hibiki becomes again Holo, her second personality took over on her, she seeks revenge of Bishamon. Items: DNA Stone (DNAストーン Dīenuē Sutōn): The Cures' transformation device, the DNA Stone is a stone with a DNA and thus an animal draw on it. A wolf for Shirayuki, an eagle for Yin, and an otter for Maka. When they transforms into Precures, they merge with the DNA of endangered or extinct animals, and thus gains animals physical traits. Beast Exoskeleton (ビースト エクソスケルトンBīsuto Ekusosukeruton): It is an armored armor in the form of an animal exoskeleton. The Beast Exoskeleton, serve to protect it and improve the power and defense. PreCloth (プリクロスPurikurosu): The PreCloth is Hiyori's transformation device. The magical powers of the constellation are provided with a unique box with engravings in their own image of the Lynx constellation and the chain to open. When Hiyori transform into Cure Lynx, her PreCloth becomes part of her costume, but if her PreCloth as a Cosmos Piece is destroyed, she’s dead also. Cosmos Piece (コスモス·ピースKosumosu Pīsu): The Cosmos Piece is Hiyori’s PreCloth as gem form. When she becomes a Precure with the PreCloth, it becomes part of the costume. But if the Cosmos Piece is destroyed, the Precure is dead also, because the Cosmos Piece contains her soul. Constellation Spirit (コンステレーション スピリットKonsuterēshon Supiritto): When Cure Lynx had used magical powers to perfection, the spirit of the Lynx constellation appears above the host. She merges with the spirit of the Lynx Constellation, and be able turned into an extremely powerful creature. But if she has succumbed to despair, she turns into a black Lynx. If the latter could not free from suffering, she will self-destruct and die. Locations: Kanon Town (かのん町 Kanon Machi) - The home place of Hojo Hibiki and Minamino Kanade. Kanon Town is known as "The Town of Music". Private Aria Academy (私立アリア学園中学校 Shiritsu Aria Gakuen Chūgakkō) - is the high school Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and many other characters in Suite Pretty Cure♪ attend. Hibiki's father Dan works at the school as a music teacher and conductor for the popular quintet group, Musical Princes. Movies: Bones Pretty Cure the movie: The Elric brothers: Edward and Alphonse! In search of the philosopher's stone! (エルリック兄弟: エドワードとアルフォンス！賢者の石を求めて！Erurikku kyōdai: Edowādo to Arufonsu! Kenja no ishi o motomete!) Movie-only characters: Edward Elric (エドワード エルリック Edowādo Erurikku), Ed (エド Edo): Voiced by: Romi Paku (Japanese), Vic Mignogna (English). Alphonse Elric (Japanese: アルフォンス・エルリックArufonsu Erurikku), Al (アル Aru): Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Maxey Whitehead (English). Black☆Star Lynx (ブラック☆スター リンクス Burakku☆Sutā Rinkusu): Voiced by: Maaya Uchida (Japanese), Byrn Apprill (English). Black☆Star Lynx is Cure Lynx’s evil form. She represents Anger, and had the pleasure of destroying and suffers others. Trivia: ・This is the first series where two antagonists groups, So they seek to eliminate humans to preserve animal species and ecology as well, while the other group wants to eliminate animal species without worrying about the impact of the future of the earth. ・Bones Pretty Cure is similar of Tokyo Mew Mew. ・Bones Precure is the fourth season have Story Arcs, but only 3 in the series, the first Story Arc consists of 24 episodes, the second and the third consists only of 12 episodes. ・The next Pretty Cure crossover series was the direct sequel happens after the movie of the previous season where Hiyori Iki appears for the first time. ・This is the first series where they have not a same color themes, like Suite Precures. ・This is the fourth crossover season have Story Arcs during in the story. ・This is the season where Shirayuki, Yin, Hiyori and Maka become Precures before the main series begins. ・ Differences between the two versions in the Original version, as for the English version: ・Despite that the season remain childish and comical again, the guns, blood and hunting tools have appeared in this series from episode 25 until episode 48. And there was also the discrimination between humans and animals. ・In English version, the series Is divided into two seasons of the saga, the first season consists of 24 episodes as the name of “Bones Precure: Wolf Sisterhood”, the two Story Arcs consists of 12 episodes which brings in 24 episodes, is related to the Beast Hunters and thus Hibiki’s disappearance and Holo’s past as “Bones Precure: Shirayuki and Hibiki”. But in Kids version, Only 24 episodes were broadcast to give the impression that peace has returned definitely between animals and humans, and the final episode was episode 24. Although, The controversial episodes from 25, until episode 48, was not diffused, largely due the pervasive use of firearms, which are pointed at animals and main characters, and Bishamon had fired at the Precures, and animals. Even though the scenes where Bishamon threatens Shirayuki, Yin, Hiyori, and Maka, with her shotgun were intended for comic effect, but in one scene of the series where when Shirayuki gets shot by Bishamon, her face is lacerate. Ako get shot by a bullet right in the middle of her glasses with a dark comedy effect, or Kanade is shot by Bishamon's shotgun and screaming by pain. Some scenes from episodes are too dark and sometimes violent for children. Although, the episodes are the sequels and thus filler material, the Original version and English version from Kids version, this episodes will never be aired. Cure series.Category:Fan Series